Thinking of You
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Shane/Dustin. Song-fic. One-shot. Hunter and Dustin broke up, Dustin was told to move on but he can't stop thinking about him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song or any others mentioned. I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it. XD  
**Author's Note:** Even though Blake doesn't show up, I still stuffed him in my closet! Um...wow...my 40th story!!! wow...Random number maybe to you but it was a goal of mine because...so yeah, love it1 40th...wow...so to celebrate, you get your song-fic, length, vague smex, macking, jelly beans, fish, slash, a sprinkle of angst? (you tell me) and then some .enjoi.

**Forgot to Mention:** Sorry guys but I...forgot to mention that this fic reads written based off the song (rather than the fic reading _with_ the song) so the storyline timing and all is jumbled....really jumbled.

* * *

_K a t y P e r r y - T h i n k i n g o f Y o u_

"I still like the dark one dude, but it's your thing so don't let me, y'know" Dustin waved his hands in the air with a laugh.

"You don't like the green one?" Tori frowned, looking at the paper in her hand.

"Not really, it's just, it reminds me of like spinach and it's not really blowing me away" He pointed out as he picked up a wrench and put it back in a tool box.

"I guess the red one could work..." She looked at the dark paper thoughtfully and shrugged, "Thanks Dustin"

"Yeah" He smiled and watched Tori walk back over to the couch. It's not that he didn't like green, crimson was just better; green reminded him of plants and vegetables which in turn, reminded him of his sister. Crimson on the other hand reminded him...of Hunter.

Dustin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he hand to forget about him...that's the point of this right? But he couldn't help it. He use to struggle between two things but now pitting them against each other and picking a victor seemed so much easier...only because every victor reminded him of Hunter. After Hunter...everything just seemed to pale in comparison.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of_

_perfection_

The earth ninja had to kick himself sometimes, he always seemed to set himself up for sabotage. Really. Did he really think there could be anyone after Hunter? He actually didn't think about an 'after Hunter', when he was with him it was kinda like a twenty four-seven thing but now? Now what? Being with Hunter was perfect. The bar for the 'after Hunter' was set so high, Dustin was afraid no one but that crimson man could reach it.

A long sigh was pulled from his lips as he picked up a long sleeve shirt from under his bed. He buried his nose in the cloth and Hunter's scent filled his entire body, a small smile graced his lips as he set the shirt in a bag that held small dark red shaded bears, jelly beans and clothes. Hunter's favorite necklace on the other hand rested in his jean pocket.

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed

"You-you can't just...Hunter-dude!...please" his brows pulled at the center in desperation.

"You gotta move on Dustin" The blonde didn't make eye contact with him, that fact nailed the coffin shut, he knew the thunder wasn't kidding. He knew Hunter was having a hard time with this but he was going on with it because he had to.

"Move on? What...I-I...I" Don't know how. He remembered what was before and he definitely didn't know what after, there was only Hunter. If he left, what? Dustin wasn't helpless but he emotionally clung to Hunter and now that the blonde was being sliced away with a scalpel using surgical precision.

"I'm sorry bro" He didn't watch the thunder ninja leave; he was lost in his thoughts. He loved Hunter. Moving on, not easy. He could do it but he didn't know how. The eldest thunder was perfect for him they fit like a glove or his foot in the bent foot peg on his bike. They made sense...anyone else he got into a relationship after Hunter was...what?

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

The shoulder under his head didn't curve the same as _his_ and the red that covered it wasn't nearly as dark as _his_. Try as he might, the differences were painfully obvious, the difference in vibration from his chest when he talked, his smell, his laugh, his posture, his hands, his lips, everything failed to compare.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

The two wind ninjas landed on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets. They wouldn't do this at Shane's house because his mom and dad were visiting for the winter season, so Dustin's place it was, his dad was on a date with a woman he'd met at work a few months ago so they could do what they wanted.

The red ninja pulled back breathless and he wore a small smile, his smile was brighter, just something he noticed. Dustin had to wonder, if he and Hunter were lying in his bed right now, what they'd be doing. Would he be running his rougher than Shane's fingertips over arm.

For the most part of the night they just kissed, touched, they almost went all they way but Shane stopped himself and said that he was sorry. Dustin smiled and told him there was no rush; he just couldn't help but note that Hunter would have gone all the way with no restraint. The team leader touched their foreheads together and Dustin bit his lips, he wanted the brown eyes to turn blue, he loved his eyes, he wasn't him, he didn't have his eyes.

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

Thinking back was something that never failed to make Dustin smile. Remembering the time he asked Hunter out, his palm were sweating but he was relatively cool about it even though he was kind like hand sanitize, 99.99% guarantee that this would…not work. He knew Hunter would reject him, why? He was a guy, and airhead, an all around goof…need he say more?

"Hunter, You-you wanna get some burgers later?"

"Burgers?" The older Bradley had to think it over, his first though was to say no but something made him say, "Yeah, sure' He didn't know what it was, Dustin was a guy but he wasn't one to limit his options, what if the earth ninja really had something to offer, not like the girls he's use to dating. Plus…he was kinda cute.

"Really? I mean…cool-cool" He wore a stupid grin he couldn't drop if he tried.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

"I'm not telling you till we get there" Hunter shook his head.

"Oh c'mon man! I gotta know!" He slung an arm around broad crimson shoulders, "Pretty please dude?"

"Nope"

"Please?" he asked again softly against his ear, he could practically see animated shiver lines around him and he smile.

"Mmm..." He closed his eyes, contemplative and shook his head, opening his eyes, "no"

"Fine" He loved surprises but he hated not knowing what it was...exactly. They continued to walk down the side walk and he split a grin when Hunter's warm hand slipped into his own.

"We're almost there" The thunder said as he gave his and a soft squeeze. Dustin bit his lip in anticipation and when they drew nearer to a large colorful building he nearly flipped.

"Dude-I....How-how...I...you....wow" The earth ninja was almost sure he hadn't told anyone of his love for jelly beans, he had been trying to eat each flavor for years but he always ended up with a box or bag that had all the ones he had eaten before. Now he was in front of the factory that made it all happen, it took almost a two hour car ride and a thirty minute 'secrete walk' but now...totally worth it!

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

The earth ninja sat in his bed and sighed when he looked over the assorted list of jelly bean flavors, he remembered that day, he and Hunter bought almost every bag and

box, then the sat on the jelly bean statue outside and picked through each and every one of them till they checked off the whole list.

Only Hunter would sit with him through something like that. Tori would get bored, Blake would laugh and probably eat what he could till he got sick, Shane would humor him and Cam wouldn't have time. He didn't know anyone that could reach higher than the set bar.

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

It was one of those, 'Here goes nothing' moments. He knew it was nothing. A moot point. Hunter had told him, that there was 'other fish in the sea' Dustin could only scrunch his nose and point out that he was actually allergic to fish, then after a quick explanation, he understood that he'd have to do that...get in the water and hope he could sit in the fighting chair long enough to catch a bigger fish.

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

Soft, fuller lips pressed to his own and he took a step closer to the air ninja as a warm slick tongue entered his mouth. He wondered what Shane tasted like, maybe spicy? He probably would never know because the only thing he could taste was sweetness, and that only could come from Hunter.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

"Thanks for dinner dude, those burgers hit the spot" He said with a grin as he rubbed his stomach. Dustin didn't expect to have a good time on his first date with Shane, he didn't think of it as 'first date with Shane' he thought of it as 'first date since Hunter'. And through out the night he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the thunder ninja and how wrong going through with this was. Okay okay, he and Hunter had technically broken up but he still felt bad.

The wind ninja stopped on the flourished porch and Shane pulled out his keys. "I had a good time Dustin, thanks" He smiled and the keys in his hands jingled.

"No problem dude" He grinned as the feeling he got with Hunter on a porch for the first time grew a bit...there was something more...even on a first date with the air ninja.

Shane took a step closer and pulled him in a warm embrace, "Good night"

"Yeah" He muttered into the red sweater as the bridge of his nose pricked, he felt...EW, he felt like all this was wrong. Shane pulled away then gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking into the house and shutting the door. The earth ninja made a subtle jump when the lick click into place and he watched the spot where Shane was standing for a second with sparkling eyes before running off the porch.

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

Now that he looked back on it, if they were so perfect for each other and they fit, why? Why couldn't he go after him, why didn't he try harder? There was so much more he could have done to get Hunter to see what they really had.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

Okay, maybe opening the curtains while Hunter was asleep wasn't the best idea, was that was this was about? Maybe not...what was it them, what did he do wrong, he didn't get it. But whatever he did, he knows better now, he just needed Hunter to realize that. He needed to tell him...

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Someone somewhere brought up the idea that the first time was suppose to be special. Dustin had to wonder what that meant exactly because while he was with Shane, he was not thinking of Shane not to mention the fact that it didn't feel very special. Even though he moved different or felt different under his hands he still reminded Dustin of him.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

When they were 'spent' as Shane put it, he couldn't help but remembering that Hunter would go for another round rather than go to sleep. The air ninja's breathing steadied at his side and he slow sat up in his bed. What was he thinking? Dustin went to the kitchen, he came for a glass of water but couldn't bring himself to grab the only clean cup in the cabinet, he knew it wasn't because the fall back cup has a small chipped lip that he cut himself on once before but because it was red. The door shut softly and he leaned against the linoleum counted, the bitter cod of the surface didn't faze him, he was already cold. Per usual his thoughts drifted to the crimson ninja, he figured he was with someone else right now. He hoped he wasn't but he figured he was.

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

The wind ninja closed his eyes and griped the counter behind him. As of lately he'd been getting mad at himself, disappointed almost. He couldn't hold onto Hunter….what else couldn't he do? Shane would say he could do anything he set his mind to while Hunter would lighten the mood with a soft laugh before making a list of the things he couldn't do. A soft smile crossed his lips as he opened his eyes…wanting desperately for Hunter to look back.

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

A soft knock on the front door made Dustin it a small tri-angle and set his controller down. "That was quick" he commented as he got up and answered.

"Is it the pizza guy?" Shane asked from his spot on the couch when he was sitting,

Dustin opened his mouth to answer as he looked up from counting the money but when he looked up, over the pizza man's shoulder, he could have sworn he saw a dark truck drive by, his heart nearly jumped out and his the delivery boy in the face.

"Dustin?"

"Y-yeah..it's him" he hoped it was him…no one else in the neighborhood owned a truck like that, he should know, he's lived in the same house his whole life, he knew every car. Unless , his fifty-year-old neighbor, got the truck he's been wanting for almost a year and a half. Doubtful, the man couldn't even get into a vehicle that seize with out an elevator or a stool. It had to be him.

"Hey guy…your food?"

"Huh?"

"I got it" Shane took the pizza back to the living room and Dustin closed the door with a small smile. That had to be him! He moseyed back to the couch and sat down; he couldn't see why Hunter didn't just drive up, kick the door down and drag him out. Okay…maybe not kick in the door because his dad would seriously kill him but make an entrance or something and they could go eat burgers, like before,

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

It had been almost half a year since Hunter told him to move on…he did, he moved on physically but emotionally and mentally, he couldn't bring himself to get over the crimson ninja. He couldn't. If he was back with him though, he'd leave the curtains closed, make french toast instead of pancakes, give him the onions that came on his burger, leave him the kernels at the bottom of the popcorn bag, not change the radio station every time a commercial came on and because he wanted to stay with him, every morning when he did wake up in his arms right where he belonged, he'd say 'I love you'.

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._


End file.
